wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Locations of fixed devices
This article lists the locations of fixed devices throughout Azeroth and Outland. For a list by devicetype see: * Forges and anvils * Mailboxes * Hunters' pet Stables * Cooking spots Forges and anvils are needed for most blacksmithing and engineering products. Most forges and anvils are found inside major towns and cities, but these can also sometimes be far out of your way, or right in your area. Outside of towns and cities, there are scattered forges and anvils in small flight point settlements and mob encampments. It can be unpredictable as to where one might find a forge – why Refuge Pointe and not Chillwind Camp? This list was started as a list of forges and anvils found in unexpected places. Mailboxes can usually also found in larger towns and cities, and also scattered at smaller sites. Many players use mailboxes as a way to send and receive items to and from other players and also from their alt or mule characters. Knowing where the nearest mailbox is can save a lot of hassle while out adventuring in the great wild yonder. Stables are where hunters can store and retrieve their pets. Mounts are rides first received at level 20. Trolls ride raptors from Durotar, orcs ride wolves from Orgrimmar, blood elves ride Hawkstriders from Eversong Woods, etc.. '' ''Riding trainers can teach the skill necessary to ride specific mounts. Cooking spots are required for Cooking. Cooking spots have many different names, such as campfire, brazier, stove, cooking table, cauldron, etc.. Players can also conjure their own Basic Campfire. Almost all major towns with inns have a fireplace or hearth inside the inn. City inns often do not have fires inside the inn building itself. Some cities provide readily available fires, such as the ubiquitous Dwarven Brazier in Ironforge, while others hide their fires and stoves. Formerly, creating a campfire required wood, flint, and tinder, so knowing where a ready-made Cooking Fire or substitute could be found was important. Now, any cook can make a campfire when needed with no tools or materials.' __TOC__ Kalimdor * Ashenvale * Azshara * Azuremyst Isle * Bloodmyst Isle * Darkshore * Darnassus * Desolace * Durotar * Dustwallow Marsh * The Exodar * Fallen Kingdom (Ahn'Qiraj) * Felwood * Feralas * Moonglade * Mount Hyjal * Mulgore * Northern Barrens * Orgrimmar * Silithus * Southern Barrens * Stonetalon Mountains * Tanaris * Teldrassil * Thousand Needles * Thunder Bluff * Un'Goro Crater * Uldum * Winterspring Eastern Kingdoms * Abyssal Depths (Vashj'ir) * Arathi Highlands * Badlands * Blasted Lands * Burning Steppes * Dun Morogh * Duskwood * Eastern Plaguelands * Elwynn Forest * Eversong Woods * Ghostlands * Gilneas * Gilneas City * Hillsbrad * Hinterlands * Ironforge * Kelp'thar Forest (Vashj'ir) * Loch Modan * Scarlet Enclave * Redridge Mountains * Searing Gorge * Shimmering Expanse (Vashj'ir) * Silvermoon City * Silverpine Forest * Stormwind City * Stranglethorn Vale * Swamp of Sorrows * Tirisfal Glades * Twilight Highlands * Undercity * Vashj'ir * Western Plaguelands * Westfall * Wetlands Northrend * Borean Tundra * Crystalsong Forest * Dalaran * Dragonblight * Grizzly Hills * Howling Fjord * Icecrown * Sholazar Basin * The Storm Peaks * Wintergrasp * Zul'Drak Outland * Blade's Edge * Hellfire Peninsula * Isle of Quel'Danas * Nagrand * Netherstorm * Shadowmoon Valley * Shattrath City * Terokkar Forest * Zangarmarsh The Maelstrom * Deepholm * Kezan * Lost Isles * The Maelstrom * Tol Barad * Tol Barad Peninsula Instances, etc. * Instances, etc Locations of fixed devices Category:Guides